


i'm seein' the pain, seein' the pleasure

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Steve had barely been able to keep up, gasping and trying to ask what James was doing, his thigh pulled up and hiked around a thick waist, a filthy roll of James’ hips. James had whispered low in his ear, “Wouldn’t be a good Daddy if I didn’t make sure my sweet boy got to bed…”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635154
Comments: 24
Kudos: 558





	i'm seein' the pain, seein' the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantabile_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabile_l/gifts).



> Can't get these two out of my head and a friend requested a small piece and here we are!  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

“ _Ohh, doll you got another in ya, come on. Come on, baby gimme one more…”_

Steve whines, he’s been whining and making pathetic noises for quite some time now. How long, he isn’t entirely sure, minutes blurring together, going mushy in his mind, but he knows it’s been a while because when he goes to make another noise his voice cracks, throat scratchy. He’s been making noises for a while. He wants to tell James he can’t, there is no way he can come for a _fourth_ time tonight, wants to ask Daddy to stop, but all he does it let out a few sobs in the place of his words, arches his back some.

He forgets that his wrists are bound above his head, strong and efficient use of James’ belt through the slats in his headboard. James has already scolded him, reminded him to not pull, not to wiggle and squirm, or he would hurt himself, but he keeps forgetting, being reminded again and again with a sharp click of James’ tongue that he’s going to rub his wrists raw if he keeps it up.

Daddy was just supposed to take him home, walk him up to is door, kiss him goodnight, but that is not what had happened. Instead James had pushed him hard against his apartment door, his hands had groped at Steve’s ass, his lips and teeth tore at his neck and his jaw and his lips. Steve had barely been able to keep up, gasping and trying to ask what James was doing, his thigh pulled up and hiked around a thick waist, a filthy roll of James’ hips. James had whispered low in his ear, “Wouldn’t be a good Daddy if I didn’t make sure my sweet boy got to bed…”

They had torn their way through Steve’s apartment like a tornado, tearing at clothes and knocking over picture frames and books, and by the time James had pushed Steve down onto the bed he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on and was _gagging_ for it. Daddy had fucked his face in the exact way he knew Steve loves it: thighs on either side of his head, hands in his hair, deep and slow, making him choke, sweet noises. By the time James had snarled and came hard down Steve’s throat, it took less than ten strokes to get Steve off like an “easy slut” as Daddy liked to say.

Steve was always startled and delighted at James’ stamina. If he kept touching himself or had Steve do it, he could come up to three times in one night. Steve had never been with someone who could go so long and how fucking lucky was he that he got to experience that with someone like Daddy? James’ come down his throat, some on his chin, and his own come on his chest, the second orgasm of the night for him had come after Daddy turned him over with a smack on the ass and spread his thighs wide.

Steve loved having Daddy’s fingers inside of him. They were long and thick and James knew how to use them so goddamn well, knew how to stretch, when to add another digit, where to angle so Steve’s core trembled with pleasure. He stretched and pressed and scissored Steve open beautifully, always taking his time but making the younger feel like he could never catch his breath, squirming in the sheets and biting at the pillow underneath his face. By the time he was ready to be fucked through this mattress Daddy was telling him to come and he hadn’t even thought about it or realized he was about to and Daddy knowing him and his body so well sent him right over that edge with a squeal.

He was still coming when James slid inside of his body, thighs settling to rest on either side of his hips, lips on his neck, hands running up and down Steve’s sides. Daddy had reminded him to breathe, had barely given Steve time to adjust before his body was rolling filthily and with purpose, driving into the younger’s cunt in a harsh and devastating pace. The feeling of being so thoroughly fucked and after one orgasm already had Steve damn near delirious, had him moaning and sobbing and begging, begging for more and for a break, his brain could never decide.

He came twice to Daddy fucking him, once on his front and once on his back. He had felt wrung out after the first orgasm from penetration alone, felt like his soul had been shoved out of his dick, left him gasping and screaming and pulling away from Daddy and _that wasn’t good._ He shouldn’t pull away from Daddy, he has a word if he needs to use it, but he didn’t and he shouldn’t have wiggled and whined and turned away.

That made Daddy angry.

That’s how he came to have his arms tied back above his head, so he couldn’t get away, so Daddy could have what he wanted and what was his. James had whispered his disappointed words onto Steve’s lips after he looped and tied the belt around his wrists, as he slid back into Steve’s body.

“ _Know you know better, sugar, know you know not to pull away from Daddy when he is takin’ what he wants. Show me you know better, baby, show me you know how to lay there and let Daddy have what he wants.”_

When he came on his back it was entirely accidental and left Steve’s mouth open with a silent scream, left his thighs trembling, left Daddy growling and grunting like an animal. He hadn’t meant to come, hadn’t been told to come, but he couldn’t help it when Daddy had his thighs pressed back and into his chest, legs resting on his shoulders as he pounded away at that sensitive cunt. His cock had given a valiant attempt at shooting off, more of a drool, and James had pulled back with another upset noise, which wasn’t good, _wasn’t good._

“ _Ohh, you’re greedy tonight aren’t you, just wanna take take take, like a little slut? Huh? Feelin’ sensitive, doll? Good. You wanna come I’ll make you come.”_

Which is how Steve found himself in his current predicament—Daddy leaning over him, mouth kissing at his lips, breathing his nasty words into Steve’s mouth, his own neck lax and in the pillow, Daddy’s fingers fucking into him, stroking his walls, rubbing at his prostate. It’s so much, _so much,_ makes Steve let out low slurred words, feigned protests, makes him turn his head away from Daddy’s lips, squeeze his eyes shut.

“ _Ohh, baby_ can’t pretend you weren’t bein’ a greedy boy now. Daddy knows how hungry this little cunt really is now, gotta give it what it needs. These are fakes tears, baby, don’t play me.” James’ voice is condescending and mean, low in his ear, Steve unintentionally giving him direct access to it when he turned his head. The older man leans to kiss and lick at his cheek, at his tears, and Steve hadn’t even realized tears had fallen over his eyelids, that his noises that sounded like sobs truly were sobs.

“ _No_ no, Daddy I can’t I—”

“Shut up. You can and you will, boy. You hear me? You wanna be greedy Ima give you just what you want. Say ‘Thank you, Daddy’”.

Steve hiccups, feels his cunt squeeze at Daddy’s fingers pumping away, deep and purposeful, feels his gut clench. “ _Thank you, Daddy_ ,” he whimpers, wails when he feels James slip a third fingers into his ass, and _fuck_ does that make a difference, makes everything so _tight._ Daddy just purses his lips at Steve’s jaw, nips at it in a tight little motion, thumb rubbing up against his taint, pressure gorgeous. Steve gasps, high noise getting caught in the back of his throat.

“Uh-huh, there it is, gonna gimme another one aren’t ya, sugar? Just like Daddy said, so good, gonna come apart on three’a Daddy’s fingers, come on. Gimme what I want.” There’s hand in his hair, yanking it to bring Steve’s face around to look up at Daddy as he speaks, his dark and determined look making Steve moan, making him curl his toes. He’s gonna come, he’s gonna come for the fourth time and that rarely happens but Daddy can do it, Daddy can get him there. No one else can but Daddy can.

Steve tries to warn Daddy but he’s drinking in the younger’s noises off of his lips, knows it’s coming, can feel it and can see it and can hear it, Steve frantic and damn near hysterical. “Come on,” is all James says and Steve’s eyes are rolling, rolling back into his head, a low and long wail being pushed out of his chest in a whoosh of a noise. With his eyes being closed he doesn’t get to see Daddy’s face, barely feels him pull his fingers out of his trembling cunt, but most definitely feels Daddy slide his cock back into his body.

Steve thrashes, makes his wrists burn, goes to shout, shakes his head, but Daddy brings a hand down over his mouth, clamps it there tight. He kisses at the back of his own hand, where Steve’s lips would be if he were a good boy, whispers, “ _No, baby hush—my turn to be greedy_.” Steve can only whimper, finds his body betraying him, clenches down hard on Daddy’s cock, eyes watering over again. Daddy’s thrusts are brutal make him cry out with every other one, make him want to pull away but bear down on them at the same time.

Steve always knows Daddy is close to coming when his mouth runs with praise, when he tells Steve how perfect he is, when he is suddenly in a rush to tell Steve how pretty he is, how sweet of a boy he is for Daddy, how tight his little cunt is.

“ _Yes oh fuck, baby, so sweet for Daddy, lettin’ him take this little sensitive cunt, lettin’ him fuck it and fill it up. Such a sweet boy, god yeah, look at ya. You’d let Daddy take whatever he wanted wouldn’t you? Yeah? Such a slut, god I love it.”_

By the time Daddy comes Steve is frantically nodding his head and moaning, clenching and squeezing as much as he can at his cock, huffing out an annoyed breath at himself for telling Daddy no and pretending he didn’t want everything and anything Daddy could give him.

Daddy knows him better than he knows himself. When will he learn?

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously so in love with the differences between my two pairings!! Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your love and comments and kindly-worded critiques! <3 <3 <3


End file.
